


A Boy and a Girl

by Mischa_Kelvin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: Family is Everything.





	A Boy and a Girl

Once there was a boy and a girl  
The boy is a good friend to the girl  
The girl is a charming child  
The boy loved her dearly

She was the sunshine of his life  
When all he has was full of darkness  
Darkness that overcame his life  
He is cold and lonely

But one day, a girl came to him  
Asking if he was alright  
Nobody cares for the boy  
Because he is nothing

But the girl doesn't mind if she gets dirty  
All she has done was give her hand to the boy  
And smile at him saying, "Come, everything will be alright"  
So, he take her hand and go with her

She led him to a place he never seen before  
A place where everything is so beautiful  
Everything is so peaceful  
And she is the center of it

They walk and walk until they stop at the top of the mountain  
A mountain where you will see everything  
He look up the sky and a full bright stars shining at them  
As if smiling and saying, "Don't worry everything will be alright"

And then he heard a giggling laugh  
Then he look to the place where he heard the sound  
He found the girl smiling and laughing saying, "Come, follow me, everything will be alright"  
So he followed her until she stops

Her back was turned on him  
He tries to reach out and ask "What is going on?"  
The girl face her and she smiles a full bright smile and say, "I want to set your hearts free"  
He is so confused but he can't help but trust her

"Close your eyes" the girl said so he close his eyes  
And there was a bright light  
And everything came back to him  
The memories of his life flashes behind his eyes

Every heartache and pain  
Every wounds inflict on his body  
Every bitter words thrown at him  
Every person who ignore his agony

Everything came back so fast  
He feels nothing but pain  
He feels he is in deep pit of darkness  
He just want to be free

He just cried with silent tears  
He just want to feel loved  
It doesn't matter how small it is  
He just want to accept him for who he is

He remembers when he was a kid  
He is a happy child with a happy and loving family  
Everything is so simple yet they are contented  
But everything shatters in just a matter of seconds

A seconds that cost everything he dearly loved to disappeared forever  
He is the only one left behind to pick up the pieces of his life  
The pieces that everything he cares about  
The only memories of his happy life

Now here he lies bleeding and broken and left for a dead  
He still wish that before everything ends  
He wish to see his loving family once and for all  
And then he heard a voice saying, "Open your eyes, everything will be alright"

And then he open his eyes  
At first all he sees is a light full of brightness  
He tried to cover his eyes  
When the light deems to a normal bright

He open his eyes, he couldn't believe at what he was seeing  
He is amazed at what he is seeing  
Everything he is dreaming of has been here in front of him  
And so he smiles the brightest smile he never dreamed he could be

And there at the center of it is the girl that led him here  
To the place where everything that he wish for is here  
He could never thank her enough  
For there was his family smiling and waiting for him

Home is where the heart is.


End file.
